


Burning it Down

by the_wrong_way_out



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wrong_way_out/pseuds/the_wrong_way_out
Summary: An idea of how they end up together with time jumps and smut.





	Burning it Down

Rachel has a lot of free time in the fall of 2012. The powers that be had decided she wasn’t eligible to play so she was to be found more often than not watching the games from back in the Bronx. That’s where she is when she first catches a glimpse of Kristie Mewis on her laptop screen. She’s a couple years older, in her senior year and on a Hermann trophy hunt. Mewis is a regular for the youth national teams, bright future ahead of her. Rachel watches her score goal after goal, runs through all the Boston College tape she can find, and then she realizes she’s got to meet her. 

It’s not until 2014 when Rachel gets her chance. It’s some college soccer award ceremony, Rachel’s due to take home some hardware, but so is Kristie’s younger sister. She finds Sam and Kristie giggling in a corner afterwards, walks up to introduce herself and promptly forgets her own name when Kristie turns to her with a wide dazzling smile. Kristie takes it in stride, seems amused by the heat flushing Rachel’s neck.

When they next meet it’s as opposing players. In the post-game pleasantries Rachel walks as confidently as she can up to where Kristie is finishing taking off her cleats. Rachel extends a hand down to where Kristie’s seated on the ground, who takes the hand with a smile once she looks up. When they’re both standing Rachel realizes she’s pulled Kristie right into her own body. She takes a half step back, lets go of Kristie’s hand, but Kristie follows her, wraps her in an unexpected hug.

“It’s good to see you again,” Kristie says, and Rachel just hums in agreement, her face willingly pressed into Kristie’s sweat soaked skin. Rachel begrudgingly steps back once Kristie releases her.

“You’re just saying that because you won.”

“No, I’m just saying that because I scored a goal on you,” Kristie laughs, and Rachel can only shake her head and smile.

Kristie slings an arm around Rachel’s shoulders as they walk back to the locker rooms.

“Sorry Daly, I’ll buy you dinner?”

Rachel has to focus on keeping one foot ahead of the other as she blurts out a hasty “When should I pick you up?”

Dinner for two had seemed a great idea to Rachel until Kristie comes walking out looking like her every wet dream rolled into one. She lets Kristie mess with her car audio system as she rambles on about whatever gets the American to laugh.

The meal itself seems to last ages; the conversation takes up so much of their attention they barely remember to eat. It turns out that despite different backgrounds and upbringings they have a lot in common. The wine they had ordered gets replenished at some point and by the time Kristie has snatched the check from Rachel they’re both a bit flushed in the cheeks, bodies humming with warmth.

When Rachel feels a hand on her thigh as she takes the exit back to where Kristie’s staying, she feels her heart skip a beat and her grip on the steering wheel tightens. Putting the car into park, she immediately opens her car door, comes around to open the passenger door. 

“Thanks,” a kiss to the cheek then Kristie’s got her by the hand and is dragging her up through the hotel lobby and onto the elevator. Rachel’s head clears enough to allow to herself to be led to a hotel room door.

Kristie puts a hand on Rachel’s chest, trails it up to cradle her face, runs a thumb over parted lips. Rachel’s feet carry her forward until she’s crowding Kristie against the door, both hands gripping bare hips under her shirt. Rachel studies every inch of the face in front of her, feels warm breath on her lips, her head spins.

“I’d uh,” Kristie shifts her weight from foot to foot suddenly nervous, “I’d invite you in but I’m sharing a room right now.” She lets out a low laugh, “I didn’t stop to think about that before dragging you up here.”

Rachel’s shoulders deflate a bit, but she presses Kristie further into the solid door, slips a thigh in between the taller woman’s legs and speaks directly into her ear.

“Another time,” the tip of her tongue dragging up the shell of Kristie’s ear, “It’ll be worth the wait,” Rachel whispers, guides Kristie’s hips on a few shallow passes on her thigh. The low groan that Kristie lets out nearly breaks her, but Rachel lets Kristie grind on her only a second longer before she grabs the leg that had hooked around her waist and sets it back down.

“Thanks for dinner,” Rachel smiles, backing up at last. Fingers hook into the belt loops of her jeans and Kristie reels her back in. That smile is addictive, Rachel thinks as Kristie’s eyes flicker to her own mouth.

Then Kristie is leaning in, Rachel meeting her halfway, and it’s wonderful. Sweet and slow but firm and full of promise, they get lost in the haze of it for longer than either had really planned on. Kristie finally has mercy on Rachel and pulls back, but not before slipping her tongue in for a taste that pulls a near growl from the woman that’s got her pinned.

“Easy hot stuff,” Kristie laughs, and finally retrieves her room key, disentangles her long limbs, gives Rachel one last teasing kiss, and turns to go inside, whispering goodnight over her shoulder.

The door swings open and there’s Kristie’s roommate watching TV. An awkward moment passes then the teammate smiles, “Seems like you had fun Kristie!”

Kristie steals a last glance at Rachel, who’s awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck, flush creeping up her neck. She gives Rachel a saucy wink and closes the door.

They text a lot after that. Rachel will stay up late rereading them, trying to understand what they were doing, where this was going. It felt dirty at times, the way Kristie would text her a congratulations message after a good game then send her lingerie pictures an hour later. They weren’t doing anything wrong, both were single now, but somehow it gave Rachel the impression of some secret tryst. 

Not so with Kristie. From the moment Rachel leaves her hot and bothered in that dingy hotel room she’s clear in her intention. She wants Rachel. All of her, all the time. But she doesn’t get her chance until her greatest curse gives her her greatest blessing.

Houston isn’t like anything Kristie is used to. But she feels at home the minute Rachel surprises her at the airport. It’s so sweet and unexcepted Kristie wants to kiss her right there, but the sheepish grin Rachel is giving her lets her know this moment is already enough.

Later that night Kristie finds herself curled into Rachel’s side on the couch as they watch some mindless reality television. It feels perfectly domestic, both in their t-shirts and sweats, no makeup or pretenses. The way Rachel’s arm is slung over her shoulders, hand absentmindedly twirling a lock of Kristie’s hair, Kristie revels in it.

They move slowly over the next couple of weeks. More slowly than that night at the hotel would lead one to believe, and Kristie is grateful. Rachel for her part seems different somehow, more mature, more tempered in her actions. When they finally turn off the television and settle into their nighttime routine Kristie thinks over all the things Rachel had told her since she had come to Houston. How she’d insisted Kristie stay with her until she found her own place (neither were under any disillusions that Kristie would move anywhere else), how she’d waxed poetic for thirty minutes about how well Kristie would fit with the team, how she’d built Kristie up every time shades of self-doubt would cross her mind, how she’d tell her in her raspiest morning voice that her hair smelled nice as they lay tangled, hands roaming all over each other. Kristie watches Rachel in the mirror as she spits out her toothpaste.

“You missed a spot,” Kristie laughs, using her thumb to wipe a bit of toothpaste away from the corner of her mouth. Rachel looks a bit dazed. 

“Rach…”

“Yeah?” Rachel’s taking slow steps back towards the bed, Kristie following her. When the back of her knees hit the bed she sits, and Kristie continues to stalk her, slides onto her lap, brushes her long hair back out of her face. Rachel’s hands stroke over Kristie’s thighs where they have her pinned. 

“I’m tired of waiting,” Kristie says, eyes darkening.

“We don’t have to wait,” Rachel says, hands reaching around to palm at Kristie’s ass through her shorts. The smile Kristie gives her is so brilliant it could power a whole city block.

Everything kicks into high gear then. Clothes are shed, and before Rachel can mentally prepare herself, she’s got a naked Kristie Mewis grinding on her lap making the most obscene noises, sucking her tongue, and biting at her lower lip.

“Fuck,” Kristie’s painting her lower abdomen with wetness and Rachel’s head swims. When she regains her brain function, she pulls Kristie up near the headboard, flips them and holds Kristie’s wrists firm to the sheets.

“I’ve thought about this a lot,” Rachel admits, eyes taking a leisurely trip across all the soft tan skin in from of her.

“Yeah? How does it go in your head?”

“Like this,” Rachel smiles fingers slipping down Kristie’s chest, abs, to where her legs have fallen open in anticipation, in need. She’s deliciously wet.

The gasp Kristie lets out when Rachel sinks inside her is followed by a wolfish grin. She has Rachel where she wants her, draped all over her, sweaty in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs that Kristie’s already got her hands inside, gripping Rachel’s well sculpted ass as she drives her hips forward in time with her thrusts.

The eye contact is almost too much for Kristie to handle, Rachel’s boring down into her, looking absolutely lethal, like she’d run through a wall to get to her. It’s almost overwhelming, to be here in the moment, inside a dream she’d been playing inside her mind for years now. The emotion that passes through Kristie seems to be noticed as suddenly Rachel’s warm breath is in her ear, and that accent has never been sexier.

“You feel so good,” shivers erupt down Kristie’s spine. “Does that feel good baby?” she gets a strangled whine in response, hips faltering a bit.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” eyes flutter closed as a shiver runs through Kristie’s body at the low growl behind the words, “to feel you, to taste you, to make you come,” Rachel slips the hand that had been gripping the sheets next to Kristie’s head down to where their bodies meet, brings it up shiny and wet. Kristie’s jaw drops as she watches her suck the fingers clean.

The air around them seems charged, Kristie’s heavy breathing is interrupted with groans that Rachel drinks in, angling her thrusts until there’s a fresh wave of wetness on her palm and nails are biting into the skin where Kristie’s hooked her claws into firm round ass. Kristie’s head presses back into the pillow, hips pistoning up to meet deep fast strokes. Her head tipped back as her breathing speeds up, Rachel panting above her as her thumb rubs at her clit, fingers curling deep inside, the sound of their slick skin crashing together is filling the room. Kristie finally releases with a drawn out “Rach,” that ends on a loud “fuck,” as her legs twitch where they’re wrapped around the woman railing into her.

The high is dizzying, and Kristie’s vision blurs, orgasm rolling over her like thunder, Rachel cataloguing each tremor as it passes through them both. Her breathing is labored, and Kristie turns her head into the pillow and lets out a guttural groan, Rachel having slowed to deep snapping thrusts that carry her back down.

When she’s a bit more composed Kristie relinquishes the tight grip she has on the woman above her, tucks blonde hair back, kisses her deep, hips still even as Rachel stays inside of her. They’re quiet for a moment, each taking in the flushed and awestruck look on the other’s face. Rachel finally removing her fingers, rolling them on their sides, lets out a contented sigh, goofy half grin adorning her face as she pulls Kristie into her arms. Kristie means to only rest for a second then take care of what she imagines is near unbearable need on Rachel’s end, but she’s suddenly so warm and comfortable in her arms that she’s drifting off to sleep. Rachel doesn’t mind, knows in her heart they’ve got the rest of their lives for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Kristie has a praise kink confirmed. Leave comments if you want more. Thanks for reading!


End file.
